


Daffodil

by Kamaleen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until a late afternoon that Harvey met the newcomer Maru had talked about. He was going through his patients' files again when he heard the door being opened. Harvey looked up, thinking of any people he knew to visit him at this time, and was met with a pair of sharp blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've this story in my head for several months now, just have a chance to actually typed and published it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Beta by [DeerFox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerFox/pseuds/DeerFox), thank you ^^
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

“Morning, Harvey.”

“Good morning, Maru.”

Harvey nodded as Maru, nurse and his only co-worker, walked into the clinic, even though it wasn’t her workday. He had a feeling that she was only here because she had something to tell him. Harvey paused. He couldn’t think of anything so exciting in this small town. Everyone knew everyone in Pelican Town, which meant people would eventually find a way to know about others’ business. Harvey was quite sure that it must be someone’s secret or the newest gossip.

However, even on the first day of spring Harvey had no expectation. He had been in Pelican town for a while now, though he still felt out of place sometimes. He knew that it couldn’t be something that would greatly affect the lives of the people here; that never happened, excluding the arriving of Joja mart last year, of course.

“Hey, have you heard about the newcomer?” Maru asked as Harvey shuffled through his patients’ files. She was practically vibrating as she leaned against the counter. “The grandson of old grandpa Kidd, who passed away years ago, arrived yesterday. The Mayor even went to greet him.”

“Grandpa Kidd?” Harvey said, a bit confused. “I don’t know him. Was he the owner of that…abandoned farm?” Harvey had seen the land, and he had no desire to visit anytime soon. It was overgrown with trees, grasses, and boulders.

“Yes, too bad you didn’t have the chance to meet him. He was a good man. I still remember when I visited his farm, when I was a little kid,” Maru said, smiling. “I heard that the Mayor advised the grandson to ‘get to know’ the people. I think he’ll be visiting you soon.”

“Then I will be waiting happily.” Harvey nodded, returning Maru’s smile with a polite one as she left.

 _Well, this was suddenly very interesting. I wonder what he is like_ , Harvey thought.

 

It wasn’t until late afternoon that Harvey met the newcomer Maru had talked about. He was organizing his patients’ files from the day when he heard the door being opened. Harvey looked up, trying to think of anyone who visited him at this time, and was met with a pair of sharp blue eyes.

The newcomer walked in and Harvey felt his heart skip a beat. He assumed that this must be the grandson of Grandpa Kidd, and oh no, he’s hot. The man in front of him had tan skin, black hair, high cheekbones, and a body of a Greek-god despite that he was wearing a dusky dark brown jacket over a white T-shirt, dark blue pants, and dark brown shoes.

“Hi,” the newcomer said, looking around, and Harvey swallowed. Was it supposed to be this hot in early spring? “I’m Jake, Jake Kidd. I… um, I just arrived.” The man, Jake, said as he turned his gaze back to Harvey.

“Oh, hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Harvey, the local doctor,” Harvey replied, trying to hide how his heart just skipped a beat. The stranger’s voice was deep and, if Harvey was honest, quite erotic. “Please feel free to visit whenever you need medical attention.”

“Got it.” Jake flashed him a smile, a very attractive one in Harvey’s opinion. “Um…I should go, still have a lot of trees to clear before nightfall. See you around.” The newcomer waved on his way out. Harvey felt his heart drop a bit.

“Okay. Have a nice day,” he said, watching the other swiftly open the door. “And don’t overwork yourself,” he added, although he wasn’t sure if Jake heard. The door eased shut and Harvey was alone in the clinic once more.

 

Harvey found himself unable to stop thinking about the new member of their community, even when he was preparing to go to bed. He wondered what he was doing, if he was okay. Jake had mentioned that he had trees to clear, and from what Harvey had seen there were a _lot_ of trees there. He hoped Jake wouldn’t overwork himself; Harvey had a feeling he was the sort who would - even when it was already dark and still raining. That was a dangerous combination.

Unable to sleep, Harvey threw himself out of bed. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. What was he doing? He glanced at the clock as he buttoned his shirt. It was already 10:30, but it still shouldn’t be too late to visit Jake. That was normal for new neighbors, right? Or if Jake had already gone to bed, he could just put his welcome gift (med kit) in the mailbox then.

The trip to the farm took several minutes, almost ten due to Harvey’s stumbling along the unfamiliar path in the dark. He almost gave up twice, but still told himself to keep going.

He reached the old cottage, sighing in relief that there were still lights on. Jake should still be up.

Harvey walked to the door and knocked, his heart hammering. He heard footsteps before the door opened and Jake was in front of him in a simple white T-shirt and black pants.

“Doctor?” Jake raised his eyebrows. “Is there an emergency?”

Harvey blinked, taking the man in. Damn, he should have listened to his sensible side. This was a stupid decision. “No, no, I just…” He held up the box in his hand. “…I just remembered that I should have given this to you this afternoon.” He handed it to Jake. “It’s a med kit. I, uh, had a feeling that you might need it. Sorry if I woke you up.” He stared at the corner of the door, willing down the flush in his cheeks.

“Oh.” Jake took the med kit, and a soft smile appeared on his face. “It’s okay, Doc. I was actually trying to stitch myself back when you knocked.” The younger man chuckled cheekily, and Harvey immediately looked at his arms. There was a half-stitched cut on his left arm. Harvey frowned.

“Stitching yourself?” Harvey said, taking a closer look at the wound. It was deep, but thankfully not fatal. “Mr. Kidd, do you mind if I finish this?” He gestured toward his arm, and Jake smiled.

“Of course, doctor. I know my hand isn’t steady enough. It’s a crappy work, isn’t it?” Jake said as he pulled the door wider and let Harvey in.

“No, no, it’s not…it’s alright. It’s correct by medical theory at least. You really should stop using it though,” Harvey said as he stepped into the cottage. It might be old on the outside, but inside it was clean and warm. Harvey didn’t know how Jake managed to arrange all of this, but the cottage looked very comfy. There was a bed, a fireplace, a table, a television, and a chair.

Jake made his way toward the table where another med kit lay opened. He set the new box down and perched on the only chair, holding his arm out.

“May I ask how you got this cut?” Harvey asked as he settled down in front of Jake, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up.

“I was cutting down the trees,” Jake replied, his voice smooth and warm. “It was an accident. I was clumsy.” He didn’t show a wink of pain as Harvey picked the needle up, sterilized it with fire from a lighter, and resumed the work.

“You seem to have some practice stitching up a wound,” he said, keeping his eyes glued to the gash before him.

“I was a soldier before, so I know the basics of patching myself up in case there was no medic available,” Jake replied, his free hand playing with the edge of the table. “I’m glad you decided to visit me tonight. Else I would have just stitched myself up and gone to you in the morning. And I guess you would have had to redo all of those stitches.” Jake chuckled, and Harvey’s hand almost slipped.

They fell into silence after that. Harvey focused on the task at hand. He tried to make it as painless as possible, even though Jake hadn’t voiced any discomfort yet.

“Done,” Harvey announced, setting down the needle. He was about to grab a bandage when Jake snatched it up first.

“Thank you, doctor,” Jake said, already starting to wrap the bandage around his arm. “How much?” His gaze rose to Harvey’s, the blue in his eyes stunning , and Harvey froze for a few seconds.

“You don’t have to pay,” he rushed, waving his hands. “It’s free.”

Unlike most of his patients, Jake frowned. “Free?” He stared at Harvey. “I…um… I don’t think I can afford that. I mean, I do appreciate your kindness, but I want to give something in return.”

“Well, just don’t cut yourself next time,” Harvey said. He continued the thought before Jake was able to interrupt. “And you really don’t have to pay me anything. Really. I just want to help.”

Jake eyed him for several seconds before sighing. “Thank you, Harvey, but at least let me walk you back to the clinic.”

Harvey opened his mouth to argue, but Jake was already grabbing his coat.

 

They walked in silence back to town. Harvey tried not to fall over, but he still managed to stumble. And Jake, with his quick reflexes, caught Harvey every time.

“Thank you,” Harvey murmured, cheeks heated. This was the sixth time Jake had prevented him from falling flat on his face.

The younger man nodded, flashing him a smile, and kept going.

 

“Goodnight, doc,” Jake said when they reached Harvey’s clinic. “And don’t overwork yourself,” he added with a wink, grinning.

“You too, Jake,” Harvey croaked and watched the ex-soldier chuckled before he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Harvey didn’t know how he would be able to sleep tonight.

 

It had been two weeks since Jake had arrived in Pelican Town. At first it seemed like nothing changed, but it had. No one cared about wild plants that grew around the town, but Jake did. There were several times Harvey saw the younger man carrying plants back to his farm. And then there were the mysterious daffodils on Harvey’s desk that showed up in the clinic twice a week since Jake got here. Before Willy had no one to talk to when he fished, but one week after Jake’s arrival he announced at the Saloon that the new boy was his favourite fishing scout. Even Clint, who was always quiet, spoke up one day that Jake had asked him to upgrade his pick axe, so he could do a better job in the mine – another thing no one else seemed to care about.

Robin said that she liked Jake. The town’s best carpenter also stated that Jake didn’t work to improve his farm only, but also other parts of the valley. The broken bridge at the beach was fixed, and sometimes people saw Jake going into the old community centre with tools. He seemed to be trying to repair it.

Pam snorted at the idea of someone trying to repair the old building, but Harvey didn’t care about her opinion. He was touched by what Jake was doing. The stories made him smiled as he walked home from the Saloon one night even that the rain was pouring down.

 

The next day, Harvey decided to confirm his suspicions. Normally he would unlock the door to the clinic at 8:50, and go back to making coffee before coming down to greet his patients at 9:00. Today he decided to skip the coffee and wait to see if Jake would show up.

He did, walking in with a fresh daffodil in his hand. Jake stopped short when he saw Harvey.

“So, you’re the mysterious person who’s been bringing me the flowers.” Harvey said, trying to relax when his heart was beating so fast.

“Yes.” Jake nodded, setting the flower down on the desk. “Do you like it?”

Harvey wasn’t expecting that. He expected Jake to be surprised; a little red cheeks would have been nice. But no, Jake was bolder than he thought.

“I’ve never found a flower I don’t like,” Harvey replied, smiling and trying to sound calm and nonchalant. He told himself he didn’t know what Jake’s real intentions were. Jake might just want to be friends. Well, he might just want to screw with Harvey, or he might…he might actually like him.

“I see.” Jake nodded, before he leaned down a bit. His blue eyes had never left Harvey’s face. “Might I ask you, what is the love of your life?”

“Excuse me?” Harvey arched his eyebrows. “I’m afraid I didn’t understand the question.”

“The love of my life is coffee,” Jake said, smiling softly. “Mrs. Mullner loves tulips and beets, Leah loves wine and truffles, and Elliot has a soft spot for crab cakes.”

“You seem to know a lot about the people here,” Harvey stated, smiling back. He hoped it wouldn’t turn out cheeky.

“I try to talk to everyone.” Jake shrugged, leaning down further. “I think it’s a good way to start. Getting to know new people, see new things, live a new life.” His voice dipped down after that, and Harvey felt bad. Jake was a soldier. He probably had experienced some unpleasant things.

“That’s…that’s great.” Harvey wasn’t sure what to say, but he wanted to cheer Jake up. “And I think you’re doing pretty well.”

“Thank you,” Jake replied, his smile brighter. Harvey wanted to say more, but then the door opened and Caroline entered the clinic.

“Doctor Harvey, I think I need you to look at my throat,” she said, her voice muffled. “I’ve had a sore throat since yesterday, and my usual tea isn’t helping.”

“Of course.” Harvey nodded, semi-consciously tugging the daffodil away as he moved to lead Caroline to the room behind the counter where he usually did the check-up.

“See you later, doc,” Jake said and left before Harvey had a chance to say anything back. He mentally sighed, telling himself to focus on the task at hand rather than thinking of the new hot guy in town.

 

The next day, there was a coffee waiting for him at the front desk. Harvey had a feeling that he knew who sent it. Nevertheless, he smiled and accepted the drink. Surprisingly, it tasted better than his own coffee.

 

“Okay, George. I want you to take a deep breath for me,” Harvey said as he ran a normal check-up on Mr. Mullner. The result he got made him frowned. Harvey didn’t like it, but the hardest part was dealing with George.

“Mmhmm… Turn around, please,” he said, keeping his eyes on the paper as he wrote. He looked up once George was fully facing him. “George, I’ll be honest with you. You need to make some changes in your lifestyle if you want to stay healthy. I’d like you to reduce your sodium intake, and try to get some moderate exercise with your arms,” Harvey said all in one go, deciding to give the full instruction to Mrs. Mullner later. She was the only one who could handle or tolerate Mr. George.

Just as he had predicted, George was pissed. “Hmmph… I know what’s best for me. Who do you think you are, telling me how to live my life?”

George’s word hurt a bit, but Harvey brushed it off. “I’m your doctor, George. That’s who I am…” he sighed, exhausted already. Harvey really wished that Mrs. Mullner was here. “And I went to school for 8 years so I could learn how to help people stay healthy.” His voice dipped down from exhaustion. He knew George was infamous for his hot-temper, but it still hurt a bit.

But before anyone could say anything, there were footsteps. Harvey looked up and was met with the familiar sharp blue eyes.

“Oh!” Harvey was surprised to see Jake here. But as much as he wanted to talk to the taller man, he still had a job to do. “I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t be here... these check-ups are supposed to be private.” He hoped he sounded friendly enough. He didn’t want Jake to get the wrong idea.

Jake nodded and turned to leave, but George stopped him.

“Not so fast! I’d like to get a second opinion from this young man.”

Jake stopped when he was called and came further into the room.

“Very well…” Harvey said, clearing his throat a bit before continuing. “Jake, what do you think George should do?” He asked, hoping that Jake would be on his side.

“George should follow Dr. Harvey’s advice,” Jake said nonchalantly, shrugging. George was frowning, but Harvey smiled.

“Thanks, Jake,” Harvey said before turning to George. “You see, George. I’m just trying to help you.”

“Fine, I’ll do what you say.” George grunted, but it was enough. Harvey turned to Jake.

“Thanks again for your help. I appreciate it,” he said, smiling, noticing that Jake was carrying a basket full of leeks.

“No problem,” Jake nodded, before walking toward George, who was still mumbling something about exercises. “Hey, old man, I know you’re angry,” he smiled, but George pretended not to hear Jake. “So, I guess this should cheer you up, right?” He handed George the basket. At first George still looked away, but in the end he turned and snatched it out of Jake’s hand.

“Thanks, son,” Mr. Mullner mumbled, before wheeling away from them. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you have anything else to do?” he grunted as he wheeled pass Harvey toward the kitchen. Jake frowned and opened his mouth, but Harvey stopped him.

“It’s okay, Jake,” he said, gesturing toward the door. “Let’s go.” He turned toward the kitchen and spoke louder, “Good afternoon, George.”

There was no reply, but Harvey shrugged and walked out. Jake followed after him.

“Hey,” Harvey said when they were outside, “don’t think too much about George’s action. He’s just a grumpy old man. He doesn’t mean to upset anyone.”

“I see.” Jake looked over at him. “You’re very patient with him.”

“Oh, at first I was a bit upset, but now I’m used to it.” Harvey chuckled, waving off Jake’s frown. Still, there was concern in Jake’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry, really. I’m fine.” He said, tilting his head a little.

“Okay,” Jake replied, a warm smile appearing on his face. “See you around, doc.”

“See you around,” Harvey smiled, watching Jake walked toward the beach before returning to his clinic.

 

There was a daffodil at the front desk when Harvey arrived, and a note.

 

_Tomorrow I’m bringing you coffee._

_Jake_

 

Harvey smiled, tucking the note away in his pocket. He knew he was going to keep it in the drawer of his nightstand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Summer had arrived. The sun appeared since 5 in the morning and disappeared around 7 in the evening. The people of Pelican town seemed to enjoy the heat and the sun, but for Harvey it made no differences. He still spent most of his time in the clinic, tinkering his radio and staring at the scenery from his window. Maru suggested having lunch with her and Penny once, but Harvey politely declined.

Jake had visited him less since summer arrived. He had heard that the younger man had reached the bottom of the mine, something no one thought the young man from a big city would have achieved. Clint had mentioned that the mine carts that connected the mine, the bus stop, and the town together were repaired. The blacksmith thought that it was Jake. Robin supported Clint’s theory, saying that Jake was very skilful with tools (but not as good as her, of course).

So, on the first Sunday of summer when Jake walked into the clinic with coffee, Harvey decided to ask the ex-soldier about it.

 

 

“The mine carts?” Jake titled his head, before shrugging. “I think it would be convenient to have it repaired. Don’t want to walk everywhere by foot when there are so much to do.” He grinned, but Harvey noticed bandages on the farmer’s hands.

“Jake,” Harvey said, standing up to take a closer look. “Let me see your hand,” he asked, holding his hand out. Jake was hesitated at first, before he nodded and held them up for Harvey to examine.

The callous hands were decorated with cuts and old scars. Most of the cuts weren’t serious, they would heal in a day or two, but there were six bandages on the hands that concerned Harvey. He touched the bandage, looking up to see Jake watching him.

“May I?” Harvey asked softly and Jake nodded. The doctor undid the bandages quickly, staring at the deep cuts. Okay, it’s not so deep that Jake could have serious infections, and they were already treated, but Harvey still wanted to give an extra care for them.

“I can stitch this one and this one up, it will help with the healing process. Of course you don’t need to, but it’s better that way,” Harvey said, examining Jake’s hand carefully. “Others are fine, they should completely heal within 1 week.”

“Thank you,” Jake said. “But let me pay you this time.” He added, his voice serious.

“You can pay me with coffee.” Harvey said, smiling, as he got up and gestured for Jake to go to the back of the clinic where he performed his work. 

 

Harvey dressed Jake’s wounds quickly before stitching some of them up. Jake showed no sign of discomfort as Harvey worked. The farmer even hummed. Harvey didn’t know the song Jake choose, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy himself when listened to Jake’s voice.

Harvey wrapped the new bandage on Jake’s hand and smiled, announcing that it’s done.

“Thank you doctor,” Jake smiled, handing him the money. Harvey wanted to say that it’s for free, but Jake took his hand and put the coins on his palm. It happened so quick Harvey had no time to respond. And as he opened his mouth, Jake cut him off with one word. “Please.”

Just one word and Jake’s hands covering his, that’s enough to make Harvey’s go weaken. 

“Okay, okay,” Harvey sighed, taking the money. “May I ask how you got those cuts?” He hoped that his voice wasn’t shaking.

“I was clearing the area for Robin to build a coop,” Jake replied. “Got clumsy again, or maybe I was overworking and my energy ran out.” He scratched the back of his neck, an action that was not supposed to look cute and attractive at the same time, but it did.

“Jake, overworking is serious,” Harvey said. “It’s bad for your health. You could have cut your hand if you fell asleep during cutting down the trees.” He hoped he didn’t sound exaggerated. He didn’t want to annoy Jake.

“I know Harvey, I know.” Jake smiled, leaning closer. Harvey wasn’t sure why Jake looked so happy despite he was being lectured with something so basic. And the way the farmer said his name, especially how he pronounce the ‘v’, had Harvey shivered. “But thank you, anyway.” There was something in Jake’s voice that told Harvey it’s not only about dressing the farmer’s wounds or concerning about him, but Harvey had no idea what it was.

“You’re welcomed,” Harvey said, trying to sound neutral, nodding. And Jake leaned back, stepping away. 

“You know…” Jake said as he walked toward the door. There was something in his voice that made Harvey’s heart rate quicken. “If you want to make sure I’m at my top condition, please feel free to check on me any time you want.” His voice made Harvey’s knee weak, but he tried to look unaffected and waved Jake a goodbye.

After that Harvey sat down, trying to process what had happened. Okay, it seemed to be a simple doctor-patient conversation until that smiled after the short lecture. Harvey was sure there was a second meaning behind this. He wasn’t that naïve. It seemed as if Jake was slightly flirting with him.

_ Me? Of all people? _

Harvey sighed. He didn’t seem to be a good choice; being the oldest bachelor here, and nothing about him was attractive. If Jake was into men, the farmer should prefer Sam or Alex more over him. Those two were young, a bit younger than Jake but not much. Or maybe this was just his imagination?

In the end, Harvey decided not to think too much about it, even that his heart fluttered every time he thought about Jake. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Harvey barely saw Jake after that. Robin said that he had been very busy. Every time she went to his farm to build him something, she always saw Jake working; tending his crops or clearing the land. Harvey still couldn’t find it in him to visit the farmer yet, even that he wanted to.

Nevertheless, there was still a coffee at his front desk once a week. There was no routine of which day Jake would visit him, but the farmer always left a note; which were ‘good morning’ or ‘hope you have a nice day’. Harvey kept all of them in the drawer of the nightstand though.  
  


Time passed, and the Luau festival arrived. Everyone was at the beach except for Jake. Harvey was slightly disappointed and worried. He hoped that Jake didn’t get ill. Harvey wasn’t sure that he should visit Jake or not, just to make sure the farmer was okay. But in the end it was Leah and Evelyn that made him go. Both ladies were worried that Jake might get sick or something, so Harvey said he would check on Jake after the festival. Well, he had been trying to find a reason to visit Jake for sometimes, and this seemed to be the right one. 

 

 

Later that afternoon, Harvey visited the farm. It was better than the last time he had been here. Half of the trees and rocks were clear, and the cottage had a stone path around the door. The plants were beautiful and well-cared. But Jake was nowhere to be found. 

“Jake?” Harvey called when there was no answer when he knocked on the door. He looked around, trying to find the other man. Half of his started to worry that Jake might be sick and passed out somewhere in these land.

Harvey called the other man again as he walked toward the silo that was on the other side. Maybe Jake was over there. And as he got closer he heard a sound of wood being chopped. Harvey sighed in relief, making his way toward the sound.

Jake was near the silo, chopping down some trees… and he was shirtless. Harvey had to bite his lips so he wouldn’t gasp as he saw the muscled moved under the skin as Jake worked. The ex-soldier’s tanned skin was even tanner, glittering under the sunlight from the sweat, and Harvey would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a thing for tan.

“Doc?” Jake raised his eyebrows, lowering the axe in his hand. His blue eyes were glittering. “Like what you see?” He teased, grinning, and Harvey blushed.

“You didn’t go to the Luau festival, we’re worried that you might be sick.” Harvey said, hoping that he wasn’t blushing.

“Oh, sorry for make you guys worried,” Jake said, his eyes softened. “Thank you,” he added, holding up his axe again. “I was busy, still busy, that why I didn’t go. There are many things I want to finish today. How is the festival by the way? Mayor Lewis said that I should it’s about feasting and smile.”

“Well, it’s just another festival,” Harvey shrugged. “I mean; it’s like what he said, but there was nothing special.”

“Hm,” Jake nodded, licking his lips. Goodness, Harvey thought he was going to have a heart attack.

“So…” Harvey decided to change the subject before Jake noticed what he had done to Harvey. “What will you build this time?” He gestured around them.

“I’m clearing spaces for a barn,” Jake stretched his arm, but his eyes were still on Harvey even slightly. Harvey had to stop himself from licking his lips as he saw those beautiful arms flexed and extended. 

“A barn?” Harvey didn’t even know how he manage to keep the poker face. “You’re going to buy a cow?”

“A calf, actually,” Jake said and continued chopping down a tree. “Calves, sorry,” he turned and pushed the tree softly. At first nothing happened, but then there was a crack and the tree fell to the ground. Harvey was startled at the sound it made. And he was relieved Jake didn’t make a comment about it.

“Sorry,” Jake said with an apologetic smile. And Harvey shook his head.

“It’s okay,” he said, telling himself that he should get going already, Jake was alright so there was no reason for him to stay. “Well…since you’re all okay…” he stated, stepping away. But Jake interrupted.

“I’ll visit you tomorrow… is that okay?” Jake asked, his voice was soft and those blue eyes were looking at him, Harvey felt his breath quickened.

It took Harvey several seconds to reply. His heart was beating so fast. “Yeah, yeah, that is totally fine,” he nodded and Jake flashed him another smile.

“Take care, doc,” the farmer said as Harvey was about to walk away. His voice dipped down at the second sentence. “It’s so hot these day, your cheeks are very red,” Jake chuckled, grinning.

Harvey hoped he didn’t stutter as he tried to say ‘Thank you, see you around’ and left. Jake’s chuckled was still in his ears.

  
  


Jake visited him in the next day with something new. Pickles.

“That’s my favourite,” Harvey said as he took the jar from Jake. Their hands brushed and Harvey’s heart rate kicked up. “It’s like you’ve read my mind,” Harvey added, looking up to see that cocky grin and the stunning blue eyes.

“I wish I could,” Jake mumbled, or at least that was what Harvey thought Jake had said. And it made his cheeks unreasonable hot. Oh Goodness, he was blushing like a teenage girl in front of her crush.

  
  


Days had passed, and Harvey didn’t see Jake much. The farmer was very busy, working on the farm. Harvey had heard that Jake had been bringing a lot of artificial objects he found around the town to Gunther. Many people appreciated it, even Gus who barely gave his opinion on each residents of the town, said that Jake was a real miracle of the town. 

One evening, as Harvey spent time at the Saloon. He overheard Leah talking to Marnie about Jake. Harvey didn’t tend to listen, but her voice just kept reaching his ears.

“…and he gave me salad, no one had never done that before. I’ve no idea how he knows that’s my favourite food,” Leah said, and there was a …dreamy? smile on her face. Harvey felt his heart dropped for no reason.

“Maybe he picked up a thing or two,” and there was Marnie’s voice. Harvey didn’t see her expression because she was sitting in front of Leah. “He always sit with you when he comes to this place, just saying.”

Leah giggled and changed the topic. Harvey felt like he didn’t want to stay here, so he paid for his drink and left the saloon.

  
  


_ Okay…take a deep breath Harvey, it’s just a letter. A letter. _

Harvey took a deep breath as he stared at the paper in front of him. His records showed that it was nearly time for Jake’s annual check-up. Harvey had never had this problem before; wasn’t sure of what to write. Everyone in Pelican town usually remembered their check-up date, so normally Harvey didn’t have to write to them.

In the end, Harvey decided to go find the format of the letter he hadn’t used. Maybe he would just copy the form. That should be easier.

However, as Harvey was shuffling through the file, the door to the clinic opened and he turned to see Jake entering the clinic. A bright smile was one his face. And there was a jar of pickle in his hand.

“Ah, Jake! I was just about to write you a letter,” Harvey said, smiling at the younger man.

“Write me a letter?” Jake titled his head. He seemed to be confused, and that was quite cute.

“You see, my records indicate that you’re due for your annual checkup,” Harvey said, pulling Jake’s file out of the holders. “Now, now… There’s no need to worry. It’ll be quick and painless. Please follow me,” he turned and walked further into the clinic. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Jake set the pickle down on the counter before following him.

“Hm… Okay. Hold still, please,” Harvey said once Jake had sat down on a patient chair. He performed the check-up quickly, trying not to think about the blue eyes that followed his every movement. “I just need to check your vitals,” Harvey said as he held up the chestpiece of the stethoscope up.

“Hm… Your pulse is high,” Harvey said after he listened to Jake’s heartbeats, trying not to see at how close he was to the farmer. And was it his imagination or did Jake lean forward a bit?

“I’m a little nervous…” Jake trailed off, his eyes never left Harvey.

“Oh, hospitals make you nervous, huh?” Harvey tried to sound neutral, he really didn’t know what to say. “Just try and relax, I’m here to help,” he said and stepped away before his imagination carried him away. “Well, then! You seem very healthy, Jake. Just make sure not to overwork yourself on that farm!”

“Thank you,” Jake stood up, nodding with a small smile on that face. “I hope you like the pickles. I changed the way I made it a bit, but I hope the taste is still the same.”

“Thank you Jake, that’s kind of you. I will let you know what I think about them,” Harvey replied as he watched Jake moved toward the door. However, the farmer paused and turned back, still holding the door open.

“And, Harvey,” Jake said, his voice dipping down a bit. “Actually, I wasn’t nervous,” he said, grinning. “I was excited to see you.”

And he left, just like that. Harvey watched the door closed and sat down, trying to process everything that just happened. One thing Harvey knew, was that his cheeks felt so hot right now.

  
  


Demetrius sent everyone letters about the ‘Dance of the Moonlight Jellies’. The scientist said that it would be on the last day of summer around 10 PM. Harvey wasn’t sure if he should go. He had saw it before, and wasn’t much interested in the jellyfish.

“Dance of the Moonlight Jellies?” Jake raised his eyebrows when Harvey asked him. The farmer had visited him in the morning, as always, and bringing coffee with him.

“Yes, will you go?” Harvey asked, sipping the coffee Jake brought him, trying to sound neutral. He was hoping that Jake would go.

“I think I will,” Jake said, tapping his hands on the counter. “It’s at night, right? There isn’t much I can do at night, going to a festival sound interesting. Will you be there?”

Jake’s voice was softer when he asked. Harvey wasn’t sure why every time Jake asked something about him, the other’s voice always became softer than usual. Not that Harvey didn’t like it. It’s kind of making him felt special to the other. 

“I will,” Harvey nodded, and the smile he got from Jake made his heart skipped beat.

  
  


“Harvey!”

“Jake, hi,” Harvey smiled as he saw Jake walking toward him. It was almost time, and Harvey was slightly afraid that Jake wouldn’t show up. “It’s almost time, I started to think you wouldn’t come.”

“Sorry for keep you waiting,” Jake gave him an apologetic smile, before moving to stand beside him. Their hands were almost touching each other.

“Ngh, don’t mention it, I was just worried that you wouldn’t see the jellyfish in time.” Harvey replied, pointing toward the ocean in front of them. Even that there were so many people at the beach, Harvey still felt like there were only just two of them. It felt like a date in some old romance novel. There were moonlight and soft yellow lights from the lamps which were decorated around the beach. The lights bathed Jake’s face, making his blue eyes shined even more.

“You know,” Jake said as they waited for the jellyfish to appear. “Stardew Valley starts to feel like home to me.”

Harvey wasn’t sure what Jake meant by that, but the jellyfish started appearing, so he pointed at them. Jake’s eyes followed his hand, before the farmer smiled.

They spent that night in silent. And when everyone started to go home, Jake was still looking at the ocean.

“Jake?” Harvey called. “Everyone is leaving.”

“Just a moment,” Jake replied, taking a deep breath before he turned back and walked back to the town with Harvey. Their hands were still near each other, almost touching.

“You know,” Jake said when they reached Harvey’s clinic. “You looked good under the moonlight.”

Harvey turned to ask what Jake meant, but the ex-soldier bid him good night before continued walking. Harvey gulped, taking a deep breath and entered the building. He had no idea how to stop his heart from beating so fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


End file.
